Adieu
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS. Son poing frappa à nouveau la pierre. Encore et encore, comme si ça pouvait atteindre son frère dans la mort. Comme si ça pouvait les faire revenir en arrière. Yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir le sel sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il murmurait encore, la haine faiblissant dans son ton : "T'es qu'un pauvre idiot."


_Adieu_

Six ans plus tard, voici le troisième volet de _Chair et sang._ Situé après _Le fils d'Orion_. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les deux fics pour comprendre _Adieu_ , même si certains parallèles peuvent vous échapper. _  
_

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La citation est de Neil Gaiman.

* * *

" _You attend the funeral, you bid the dead farewell. You grieve. Then you continue with your life. And at times, the fact of her absence will hit you like a blow in the chest, and you will weep. But this will happen less and less as time goes on. She is dead. You are alive. So live."_

― _Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 6: Fables and Reflections_

* * *

« Espèce d'idiot. »

Les mots manquaient de la colère qu'il voudrait leur insuffler, le mépris qu'il aurait voulu afficher. Il y avait seulement la lassitude, la désillusion qui imprégnaient ses paroles. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, son idiot de frère se ferait tuer. Si pas par lui, par quelqu'un d'autre. À être opposés sur le champ de bataille, il était inévitable que ça arrive. Sirius avait voulu le persuader de renier les mangemorts, renier Voldemort. Jamais il n'avait répondu à sa lettre. Alors Sirius s'était résolu : Regulus ne serait qu'un ennemi comme un autre sur le champ de bataille. Qu'un mangemort de plus à éradiquer.

Au final, il avait été tué par l'un des siens. Il avait voulu fuir, le petit Regulus. Toujours trop lâche, trop faible pour son propre bien. Toujours à se cacher derrière Sirius quand Mère criait trop fort, quand Père les fixait d'un air glacial parce qu'ils l'avaient déçu d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ils le décevaient toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sirius, parce qu'il était trop rebelle. Regulus, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été assez fort pour avoir sa propre opinion.

« Espèce de putain d'idiot. »

Il pouvait sentir la pluie commencer à tomber, chaque goutte comme une minuscule pointe glacée dans son dos, sur ses épaules, sur sa nuque. Elles gagnaient en puissance, en lourdeur. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, des gouttes se mirent à tomber de ses mèches détrempées. Il continuait de fixer la tombe, poings serrés, mâchoires serrées. À fixer résolument cette tombe, juste à côté de celle de leur père, les yeux secs. Morts à quelques mois d'intervalle. Sirius avait perdu un père et un frère en seulement quelques mois. Ça n'aurait rien dû lui faire. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'affecter. Il n'était plus un Black depuis des années. Ne l'était probablement plus dès qu'il était entré à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Pourtant son cœur avait eu un raté, en lisant la lettre de sa mère. Sa main avait tremblé, en lisant les mots fatidiques et si impersonnels. Un nom, une date, une heure. Comme un rendez-vous comme un autre, une autre réception ennuyeuse à laquelle il fallait se présenter pour faire bonne figure. Il y en avait eu tellement, alors. Sirius les avait détestées.

Son poing frappa la tombe et les jointures de ses doigts s'écorchèrent, se fissurèrent sous l'impact. Le sang qui décorait le dernier S gravé dans la pierre disparut sous les gouttes de pluie. Ses yeux se baissèrent. Sa vue se brouillait, sans son consentement. Traîtres.

« Tu t'es fait tuer comme un pauvre con. T'as eu que ce que tu méritais. »

Ses mots étaient venimeux, crachés dans l'air, buée toxique dans le froid de l'hiver. Et pourtant, personne ne lui répondit. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu. À ce que Regulus sorte de son cercueil, avec sa moue hautaine insupportable juste pour lui rétorquer que non, c'était Sirius qui était en tort, qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne ? Comme il aurait voulu ça. Comme il aurait voulu ça, plutôt que ce silence insupportable. Que ce vide, tout autour.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne.

« T'as jamais voulu m'écouter. T'as pas voulu me suivre quand j'suis parti. Et maintenant, regarde où ça t'a mené. »

Un rire trop fort, amer, cassé. Un rire qui devait probablement le faire passer pour un fou, lui, ombre dans le soir d'hiver qui tombe trop tôt, figure noire sous la pluie, à maudire un frère mort qui ne lui répondra plus jamais.

Son poing frappa à nouveau la pierre. Encore et encore, comme si ça pouvait atteindre son frère dans la mort. Comme si ça pouvait les faire revenir en arrière, comme si, si il secouait Regulus suffisamment fort, il parviendrait à le tirer de là, à l'éloigner de ça. L'empêcherait de commettre cette erreur irréparable, l'empêcherait de _mourir_. Yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir le sel sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il murmurait encore, la haine faiblissant dans son ton :

« T'es qu'un pauvre idiot. »

Pauvre Regulus. À toujours essayer de le suivre, de l'imiter. À tenter de le dépasser autrement, une fois que Sirius était devenu la honte de la famille. À systématiquement vouloir agir de façon opposée, comme pour mieux se distancer de l'opprobre des Black. Un miroir. Regulus avait toujours été son miroir.

Son sang maculait la pierre, désormais. Teintait l'herbe de rouge. Avec amertume et une folie née de l'éducation des Black, il songeait que s'il avait assez plongé dans la magie noire, dans la magie de sang, alors peut-être que le sang versé aurait réussi à produire un quelconque effet. Peut-être qu'il aurait réussi à communiquer avec son frère. Lui cracher à la figure toute sa haine et sa rancœur et sa désolation. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

« Je ne veux pas te dire adieu. »

 _Je ne veux pas avouer que tu ne reviendras pas._

C'était James, qui l'avait persuadé de finalement venir se recueillir sur la tombe de Regulus. James, qui lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de venir ici, de faire ses adieux, pour pouvoir tourner la page. Trop longtemps, il avait nié la vérité. Trop longtemps, il avait refusé la vérité.

Il n'y avait même pas de corps.

Un cercueil vide. C'était sur ça qu'il reposait désormais. Un cercueil vide.

Il ne savait même pas où il était mort. Comment il était mort. Bellatrix l'avait nargué, trop sûre d'elle qu'elle était, allant le chercher jusque dans son quartier de résidence, presque jusqu'à sa porte. Juste pour murmurer ses paroles empoisonnées. Juste pour lui adresser son sourire cruel, couleur grenat.

 _« Pauvre petit Reggie. Il s'est défilé au dernier moment, il croyait que ça passerait, qu'il pourrait partir comme ça. Mais oh, le Maître ne pardonne pas. Il était pas assez loyal. Il était pas assez fort. Mais toi, tu l'aurais été, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Toi, tu l'aurais été. »_

Il se mordit la langue, serra ses poings. Il sentait le sang pulser à ses plaies, lavées par l'eau de pluie.

Bientôt, il ne resterait plus de trace de son passage. Bientôt, il pourrait essayer d'oublier l'image de la tombe de son frère. Essayer d'oublier la douleur qu'elle lui évoquait.

Ses phalanges se serrèrent à nouveau sur la pierre. Pour s'autoriser à vaciller un instant. À laisser tomber le masque un instant. À autoriser les larmes à couler, dans l'ombre du soir, derrière les trop longues mèches noires. Dos voûté, à porter un deuil qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu imaginer.

 _Tu n'aurais jamais dû mourir en premier._

Une inspiration tremblante. L'air hivernal, qui glaçait ses poumons. Comme pour engourdir un peu la peine. Il se redressa lentement. Reconstruisit pièce par pièce le masque d'impassibilité. Son rempart contre le monde. Rien ne pouvait le toucher.

« Sirius ! »

Il se retourna, à l'interpellation de James. Refoula l'envie de fixer une dernière fois les lettres gravées dans la pierre. Rebroussa chemin, pour retrouver les portes du cimetière.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir là.

Un instant, il crut à un mirage. À un produit de son imagination. À des mètres de distance, sous la pluie, à la seule lueur des étoiles, il aurait pu se tromper. Il aurait pu la rêver. Elle et sa haute stature, toujours droite et digne, elle et sa peau de porcelaine, elle et sa démarche qui semblait punir le sol d'exister.

Il resta planté là, paralysé. Et puis, il croisa les yeux de sa mère, pour la première fois depuis des années. Ce gris orage, traversé de tempêtes et de foudre, ce gris tant haï, tant aimé, tant semblable au sien. Un instant, il crut voir son masque craquer, crut voir une étincelle d'émotion derrière ces yeux durs comme le fer, crut voir ses lèvres frémir, former le début de son nom. Mais bientôt, le regard se détourna, la voix claquant ses ordres, sans que Sirius n'enregistre ce qu'elle disait. Il pouvait deviner les ordres, les insultes, qu'elle lançait à l'elfe de maison qui l'accompagnait ; il les avait entendus tellement de fois.

Elle ne proféra pas un mot quand elle passa à côté de lui, l'ignora, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle l'avait déshérité. Il étrangla l'envie de la retenir, de lui parler. Étrangla l'envie sotte de partager son chagrin avec elle. Pour ne pas être seul. Pour ne pas avoir à faire ses adieux seul. Elle était la seule qui pouvait comprendre, désormais. Elle était sa seule famille, désormais.

« Mère. »

Le murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir. Lâché dans l'air, à révéler toute sa vulnérabilité. À révéler le besoin vorace, étouffant de ne pas avoir à traverser ça seul. De ne pas avoir à porter le deuil seul.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent. Elle ne se retourna pas pour fixer son premier et dernier fils. Ne fit que serrer un peu plus fort le parapluie entre ses doigts gantés, qui la protégeait de la pluie. Même sans audience, même la nuit tombée, elle devait toujours avoir l'air élégante, raffinée. Impeccable.

Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Les secondes passèrent, le silence seulement perturbé par le bruit assourdissant de l'averse qui tombait drue sur leurs têtes. Sirius aurait voulu qu'elle se retourne. Rien qu'un instant. Rien que pour lui parler, rien que pour lui demander ce qu'il était arrivé à Regulus. Rien que pour se rappeler que le même cœur battait dans leur poitrine.

Il ne voulait pas affronter ça seul.

Et puis, les mots tombèrent, encore plus glacés que le froid de l'hiver.

« Adieu, Sirius. »

* * *

 _Atmosphère : Dietro Casa – Ludovico Einaudi, 1_ _er_ _et 2 mars 2018_

 **Traduction non-officielle de la citation :** _ **« Tu vas à l'enterrement, tu dis adieu au mort. Tu fais ton deuil. Et puis, tu continues ta vie. Et certains jours, son absence sera comme un coup en plein poitrine, et tu pleureras. Mais avec le temps, cela arrivera de moins en moins souvent. Elle est morte. Tu es en vie. Alors vis. »**_

 **Cinq ans d'absence du fandom. Entre temps, je suis partie dans un autre fandom, sur une autre plateforme, sous un autre pseudo, avec une autre langue et une autre personne. Je ne pensais pas revenir à ces fics un jour. Ce n'est pas un vrai retour pour autant, car je ne pense pas terminer mes innombrables projets dans le fandom HP, mais je voulais au moins terminer cette trilogie** _ **Chair et sang.**_ **J'espère également pouvoir terminer** _ **Hide From The Sun**_ **, je planche sur le chapitre 3.**

 **Pour les détails : oui, je sais que j'ai parlé de mausolée de la famille Black dans** _ **Le fils d'Orion**_ **. Ignorez ceci pour ce troisième volet, s'il vous plaît, je tiens trop à mon image de pierre tombale pour l'effacer.**


End file.
